


De vikingos y ternura

by Mickey_Mousekovich



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: HongIce, Ice siendo tierno y Xiang siendo molesto, M/M, Ternura, Uso de nombres humanos, vikingos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_Mousekovich/pseuds/Mickey_Mousekovich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque los vikingos podían llegar a ser muy tiernos, y Hong Kong lo sabía perfectamente. [Microdrabble]</p>
            </blockquote>





	De vikingos y ternura

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya.
> 
> Me disculpo de antemano por cualquier falta de ortografía.

No por primera vez Hong Kong se quedó observando fijamente a Islandia, el cutis claro, con las diminutas y casi invisibles pecas que el verano le marcaba, la nariz pequeña y delicada, los ojos violeta, bordeados por largas pestañas casi femeninas, las cejas delgadas, los labios finos y delicados, de un rosa pálido, que se ponían rojos cuando los mordía y los besaba con pasión, y ahora fruncidos en una mueca disconforme por culpa de aquella violenta serie de televisión que él mismo le había hecho ver, su cabello, tan irreal a la vista, pero tan suave al tacto, Xiang adoraba enterrar sus dedos en aquel cabello, y sabia que a Emil también le gustaba, y que se retorcía como un gato cuando lo acariciaba.

—Eres demasiado tierno —dijo, como quien comenta el clima.

Emil desvió la vista de la televisión y lo miró sorprendido. Xiang pudo observar complacido como las pálidas mejillas iban adquiriendo un todo rosa, entonces, frunció un poco el ceño.

—No soy tierno —refunfuñó.

Emil siempre se sorprendía y a la misma vez se molestaba del maldito rostro inexpresivo que Xiang podía mantener, no importaba lo que dijera (las cosas más sucias o las cursilerías más grandes) o hiciera, siempre podía mantener su rostro impasible, mientras que el suyo era como un libro abierto que mostraba todas y cada una de sus emociones, aunque él no lo quisiera, como a Noruega le encantaba restregarle en la cara.

—Por supuesto que lo eres.

—¡No soy tierno! ¡Soy un vikingo!

—Entonces eres un vikingo tierno.

—¡Los vikingos no somos tiernos!

Emil apretaba ligeramente los puños, y ya tenía las mejillas muy sonrojadas.

—Bien, no eres tierno —Xiang observó como su rostro se relajaba levemente—, eres _adorable_.

Emil abrió la boca para continuar reclamando, Xiang prefirió callarlo con un beso.

Definitivamente le encantaba hacerle rabiar con esa clase de situaciones.


End file.
